Irreplaceable Sky
by NekoxXxVanilla
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was having the worst day he ever had. Being thrown to the past on his ancestor bed is one problem, he being a GIRL is another one. He always keep asking himself why life so cruel to him? R&R  rating can change
1. Chaos in the morning start

Well this is my First fic because I had an idea pop-out into my head. I just love the fic bout their ass thrown into the past.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KHR (if I do I be rich by now)

Thanks for starred for beta-ing the chapter !

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was having the worst day he ever had other then having friends that keep constant argument, having a tutor and his spartan training, and yada yada yada (you got the idea).<p>

* * *

><p>G-G-Giotto who the hell is she!".<p>

A young man on his early twenties with a very red-ish hair and a tatto on his face was yelling (and pointing at the bed) at a man with similar age but with a blond spiky hair and blue eyes with a expression of shock and confusion (and annoyed with the yelling).

On the bed there was a another person sitting on it, with the same expression (minus the annoyed part).The person have a small petite pale body with a very long wavy brown hair, and big caremel eyes staring at the yelling man and at the blond man,then conclusion hit him.

"PRIMO !"

The brunette shouted jumping out off the bed which got both of their attention.

The red hair man than stand in front of the blond hair man in a fighting stance ready to fight. The same goes for the brunette but was interrupt by a shout of two familiar voices.

"TENTH/TSUNA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna<strong>: w-why do I have a long wavy hair?

**Me**:You interupt the story only want ask that stupid question? Just let the story answer it.

**Tsuna**:w-w-wait I have a bad feeling and why G-san using a 'she'?

**BANG**

**Reborn**: Go on..

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto ! Gokudera-kun !"<p>

The brunette ran towards both of the newcomers but failed miserly. Because he trip over his very baggy pants that were now sliding down his feet revealing his long pale slender legs.

The occupants in the room were trying with all their will power to not have a major nose-bleed right there.

_Good thing I am wearing a boxers. Weird, why does my voice sound girlier than before and my chest feels a lot havier too._

The brunette thought, but brush it off and remind to himself that he was overreacting and got back on his feet and keep running towards his friends that were stunned and hug both of them.

_She is so soft.._

Both of his friends thought. On other end of the room the two men were standing stunned at what just happened. But the blond snapped all of them from their daze with a loud '_ehem_'.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AND HOW DID YOU THREE GOT IN HERE!"

"well.."

The brunette focused his attention back at two men, and when he try to answer the red hair question he got interrupt by a squeaky voice.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna or I might have to call you Dame-Tsuna-chan now,hm?"

The infant tilt his hat to cover his eyes and smirk in amusement at the turn of events.

"REBORN!"

"a baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna<strong>:hmmm.. I don't like where this going..

**Me**: well,sorry not my fault that you so cute to teased..

**Tsuna**:*pout*hmph !

_Kufufufu…_

**Tsuna:**Hieeee ! ! ! *run away*

**Mukuro:**Oya,oya~ Tsunayoshi-kun how mean.

**Me:**hn, sorry muku I cant get a piece of Tsuna today maybe some other time.

**Mukuro:**_Kufufufu, _thats alright my dear no need to worry. And review please readers? It will make my dear author here happy and maybe she can put some scene me with my Tsunayoshi-kun.

**Me**: yup, please tell me if there a confusion and why I still using He cz Tsuna still dunno bout being a GIRL. Sssshhhhhh.

chapter had been replaced (wooohoo so many mistakes xD but have been fixed give your big thanks to starred ne?)


	2. Chaos 1: It's a Red !

Let's see I'm working 2 chapters in one day or maybe more because I might lost my mind and the plot seems playing and playing in my head and I just need to let it go.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KHR (if I do I will be swimming with money right now)

And i also give starred credit for beta-ing my chapter and fixing my mistakes here and there =D

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu Vongola Primo, I'm the home tutor Reborn and this my student and his guardians, the others might come later."<p>

The red hair man twitch when he heard the word '**others**' in the infant line.

What the hell is that brat talking about? others? Does it mean that those brats in front of him can get through all the guards around the mansion without getting caught or notice?

The red hair man finaly snapped.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME HOW CAN THESE BRATS AND THE SCRAWNY LITTLE GIRL CAN GET THROUGH OUR TOP GUARDS WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT! YOU MUST BE A ASSASSIN!"

Giotto could only sweat drop at his storm guardian reaction but he was also interested on how those kids could get through without getting caught or notice by any of his guardians.

(basically yamamoto and gokudera were still shocked at Tsuna apparence, Thats why gokudera still was quiet and having a brain shut down at the moment)

"Oh, you seem to know me well, it's Reborn right? So you might also know my storm guardian G…"

Before Giotto could talk any longer, his introduction was cut off by…

"WHY YOU PINK HEAD FREAK ! SHOW RESPECT TO JYUDAIME !"

"maa, maa gokudera.."

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT DON'T INTERUPT ME !"

"Hahaha.."

_Seems like they are back to normal._

Reborn thought while petting leon, Tsuna could only sweat drop at their one side argument.

(you see Giotto and G are being stunned and hypnotize, they feel like their watching a show about how their children would grow and act so similar to them until….)

"WHAT? MY HAIR IS NOT PINK ! IT'S RED BRAT !"

Gokudera only sneered.

"Seems pink to me, pink head freak !"

"RED !"

"PINK !"

"RED !"

"PINK !"

After a few second past and it felt like an eternity until they both stop (basically I don't know what G hair colored is.. gomen..)

"Well it wasnt so bad for a brat"

"right back at you old man"

"But you four are still not off the hook until we scope information about you. SPECIALLY YOU !"

G point at the brunette. Well, out of habit the brunette let out his infamous shriek.

"HIEEEEEEEE ! w-w-why me?"

"It seems possible for the three of them to bash in here, they just need to let out a proper amount of death glare that could possibly kill someone in a instant !YOU SCRAWNY GIRL MIGHT BE SEND BY AN ENEMY OF THE VONGOLA TO SEDUCE GIOTTO WITH YOUR PALE,SLENDER AND PETITE BODY TO KILL HIM !"

(Did G just blurt out a compliment?)

Meanwhile Giotto was still lost on his thought but snap back into reality when HIS storm guardian dash out BLABBING (a langauge that kids must not hear) his instict telling him to stop his storm guardian and defend the helpless cute little brunette that was hiding behind her friends.

_Why did i just thought that she is cute? i never thought i would ever compliment another girl after that 'incident'..._

Before giotto could even say a word he was cut off.. again..

(Giotto is really gonna kill me, he looked so annoyed for not getting enough lines, gomen ne Giotto-san your lines might come on later chapters)

Tsuna well being Tsuna was as dense as ever.

"D-D-DIDN'T REBORN TOLD YOU, I AM HIS STUDENT !"

He accidently yell at G. G was being himself as well.

"THE INFANT TOLD US HIS STUDENT WAS A 'HE' NOT A 'SHE' !"

"W-W-WELL I-I AM A BOY AND WHY ARE YOU KEEP USING SHE AND SAYING IM A SCRAWNY GIRL? A-A-AND NO I'M NOT S-S-SEDUCING GIOTTO-SAN WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO MY…"

The brunette almost blurt it all out, he was getting tired of all this and he also want to defend himself and prove his innocence, there was a moment of silence …(except for Reborn he was just amused, his smirk was growing larger by the second until…)

There a was sound that broke their awkward silcence, all they heard was a little kid winced and shout..

"BAKA TSUNA-NII ! ! ! ! HELP LAMBO-SAN ! ! ! ! ! !"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna<strong>: I hope I got of the suspicion target safely

**Reborn&me**:Don't put your hope out so much Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna-chan

*smirk*

**Tsuna**:HIEEEE **!**

**Me: **I need to put out more effort on this bye-b

**Reborn: **I also have a date with bianchi ciao, ciao

**Tsuna:***tilt head innocently* hmmm I b-better go I have a bad..

_Kufufufu_

**Tsuna: **HIEEEEE **!** M-M-MUKURO ! !

**Mukuro: ***grip tsuna hand tightly pull back against his chest* Not this time Tsunayoshi-kun *whisper at his ear*

**Clang !**

**Hibari: **I'll bite you to death pineaple herbivore for harrasing student attending at namimori middle

**Mukuro:***back away and blocking all attacks*_kufufufu… _seems like our dear author here doesn't seems happy, you have my gratitude _**SHINOBISHINIGAMI58,**__**EVIL LADY RED **_and **_KICHOU_** because your review seems to make dear author here happy enough to make me some time with..

**Hibari:***intense glared*****

***dispear into thin air***

**Tsuna:**a-ano arigato ne h-hi-hibari-san.

**Hibari:**Hn, readers review or I'll bite you to death.

**Tsuna: **i'll make sure I will NOT COME to the NEXT CHAPTER ! !

**Me:**whaaaat? *sobbing in the corner*review please ? its seems it's a bit longer this time and well longer mean more error. Huhu,english not my first language.. truly sorry

**ShinobiShinagami58 **awww I'm heart really happy now because you my first ever reviewer

**Evil Lady Red** truly sorry if the story confusing and all there are still more chapter that I planning to play along until all tsuna guardian appear the truth shall never be reveal xD but in this chapter there a hint ! i will shut-up now :x

**Kichou:**no need to worry there will be a lot of harem in here xD but a little slow in progressing. Again i will quietly shut-up myself

AND THANK YOU ALL THE SILENT ONE TWO THE ALLERT REALY PUMP ME UP YOU KNOW =D


	3. Chaos 2: Cow and his seduction technique

Like I said I'll be making more than 1 chapter just up to my mood, and my mood now is DAMN happy xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR (if I do I'm so awesome sadly I dont)

Give a big THANKS to starred for fixing my mistakes~ =D

* * *

><p><strong>Info<strong>: in my fic they be talking in italian(Because of an illogical explaination) and after the shimon arc so I make their age about 17-19 ok? Well for the decimo family that is,if you wonder primo family I make about 20-22

* * *

><p>When you live or go to a mansion what do you expect to see? Well you expect a lot of expensive stuff and walls that are made of glass window and a beautiful sceneries to enjoy,and relax on the morning but if you are in the Vongola mansion well… don't except that...<p>

**KABOOOOMM !**

xxX Back at primo's room Xxx

_My mansion ! ! !_

Giotto scream like there was no tomorrow but he still keep his cool and calm facade, (if you look closely there are a lot of veins that are ready to pop) but he cant ruin his repution not in front of the brunette,he wouldnt do that in a million years.

Meanwhile G is in his fighting mode, ready to give anybody a good bloody kick on their ass because he is in a really BAD MOOD.

Reborn is just sitting on the comfy,silky bed he look like he was going to enjoying a comedy show that was about to start any minute.

Yamamoto and Gokudera(mostly Gokudera) were waiting for the baby in cow print suit to dash into the room.

A few minutes past and nothing happened

So Tsuna got worry and said he wanted to check if everything was OK but G said he wouldnt let a small, fragile 'spy' to run around the mansion Giotto also agree with G what if Deamon his mist guardian found her? he doesnt want to find what the perverted-melon-head would do to the brunette.

"i-i'm not that weak !"

Before the brunette could take a step further something that look like a puff green ball flew onto his chest. The brunette fall backwards with a loud thud and...

"G when did you buy a green puff ball?"

"i..."

G was having a mental break down. He try every logical conclusion on his mind that he could conclude,but he couldnt come with a conclusion ! NOTHING ! before he could snapped again, he saw the puff ball wiggle? First a girl pop-out of nowhere and was on his boss bed with really baggy clothes and said she was a BOY, two brats dash into the room out of nowhere and look almost like him and his boss rain guardian Asari, then an infant claim that he is tutor, lastly A GREEN PUFFBALL WIGGLE? IS GOD TRY TO TEST HIM?

"UWAAAAAAAAA ! ! LAMBO-SAN IS SCARED ! ! !"

"SHUT-UP AHOSHII !"

"maa,maa calm down Gokudera the kid seems like he is scared"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW BASEBALL IDIOT ? HE MIGHT JUST SCARED BY AN INSECT ! "

"haha that might be true but he still scared, so no need to yell at him"

"Hmph !"

That stop G from having a mental break down, Giotto was stunned

_He remind me of Lampo._

Out of reflex Giotto pat Lambo head softly.

"There,there everything is alright now"

(could you picture a scene of Tsuna in his girl form holding Lambo like its her baby and Giotto is the father patting Lambo head like its his own son, its almost like a family moment 'in a weird way that is' xD just stating my opinion here)

"sea..wee.. m-m-monster want to eat L-L-Lambo-san"

"It's alright there are no monsters in here"

Said the brunette softly while hugging Lambo to his chest (man how lucky Lambo is xD)

The room fall into silent mode again (maybe because the occupants in the rooms feel like their hearts are boiling into hot water,even Reborn amuse smirk disappear)

"Dame-Tsuna stop hugging the supid cow"

"huh?Why?

"Because i said so"

"that..."

"Tsuna-nii.."

"yes Lambo?"

"Tsuna-nii smells like vanilla and strawberry"

"w-w-what?"

A splash of pink cover the brunette face. (uh oh wrong move Lambo the occupants in the room were giving the little cow deadly death glares)

"Tsuna-nii? why does Tsuna-nii have boobies like maman?"

"Oh, that's... W-W-WWWHHHAAAAATTTTTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>*whistle*

**Me:***raised eyebrow* Nice?

**Hibari:**Hn, *walk away*

**Me:**wait that's it?

**Hibari:** review or bite to death *walk away*

**Me: **d-d-don't scared the reviewers

**Hibari:** make a scene me with Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Me: **i-i'll try

**Hibari:** *smiles walk away*

**Me: **wow that's rare, anyway ! how was chapter 3? is it any good? or bad?

sorry i cant get Tsuna here today :(

**AnimeLuver2224 **Thats ok you still review its good that u like it i thank you so much xD my first language is baby language !

**Kichou** i still need an idea how they react let it be a surprise when will they show up ne? i hope u did enjoy this one =)

**jjake97 **no need to wait to long i have update xD i hope u like it

I THANKS TO THE PPL THAT FAV MY STORY =D

i have a problem at yamamoto character because he so carefree kinda hard poor me

i'm sorry if its a bit OOC or is it OCC?


	4. Chaos 3: Day of extreme chaos

Hehe sorry it took 4 chapter until Tsuna realize that he is a GIRL now, that's because i need it a right moment xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR (if i do i don't know what kinda torture i put Tsuna trough)

**Info:** Lambo age is about urmm 7-8?

Error ! Forgive ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p>"COW BRAT WHERE ARE YOU ? HOW DARE YOU SLEEP ON MY BED AND PEE ON IT THEN JUST RUN AWAY WITH IT !"<p>

Xxx Primo Room xxX

_It's seems Lampo is searching for this cow kid here but..._

"HIEEEEEEEEE ! WHEN IS IT HAPPEN? WHY IS IT HAPPEN? i know i have a some similar traits with girls on me but.. but.. I DON'T WANNA CHANGE FULLY INTO A GIRL ! THIS IS CRAZY ! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG ! WHY AM I ALWAYS HAVE THE WORST LUCK !"

Let just say that Tsuna in his err.. her hysteria moment before she could calm down (by the way Lambo still clinging on Tsuna shirt and he seems to be enjoying it be careful ne Tsuna?)

"AHOSHII LET GO OFF JYUDAIME SHIRT AND STOP CLINGING ON HER !"

and on que too Gokudera have already have a hands full of dynamites that's ready too to be fired at the cow child but..

"maa, maa Gokudera.."

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT DON'T INTERRUPT ME !"

"haha, calm down what if your 'fireworks' hit her?"

"BUT THAT AHOSHII DOESN'T STOP CLINGING TO HER AND MAKING HER errr... chest havier than it's already is"

the last part is a bit unclear but some of the occupants hear it clear as a daylight and feel the heat temperature rose to their cheeks making it look a bit red. Except for Reborn as much that he wanted to blow his Dame student back to reality looking at her state right now.. Even a wind can possibly break her in half. (he curse the gene that in her DNA making her looking so damn adorable not like he admit he said that but basically she still HIS student)

PANG

a perfect hit on the brunette head and hit the unforgiving floor (face first).

xxX G and Giotto point of view Xxx

The brunette first reaction screaming,babbling,chanting and ranting about how bad luck she had and something on those line making two (totally hot) men in a confused state. after a few second past with the brunette still in panic mode they thought her friends are thinking how too comfort her...

They thought wrong , the two men saw that the silverette here was holding a hands full of DYNAMITES? THEY GONNA BLOW HER UP? but they saw that the other one try to be reasonable that it might hurt her good thing that we still have some sane people here.

_wait why is it that a good thing? if she a spy of course they gonna kill her because she not be able to do her job right but why am i have a urge to protect the spy? she an enemy for godsake ! (G)_

_WAIT ! WHY IS IT HER FRIENDS WANT TO HURT HER? NOT IN MY WATCH ! DON'T EVEN THINK TO LAY A FINGER ON HER EVEN IF THOSE GUYS IS HER FRIENDS ! w-wait why do i feel so over protective about a girl that i just only met a few hours ago on my bed? (Giotto)_

In time they lost in their thought they heard a loud _pang? _when they saw where it's coming from their eyeballs nearly drop.

_A infant hit a girl with a green frying pan? (they both thought) the world is coming to an end._

xxX back at the scene Xxx

"GIOTTO ! ! !"

"SAWADA WHERE ARE YOU HIDING? IT'S EXTREMLY HARD TO FIND YOU IN THIS EXTREMLY OVER SIZE HOUSE !"

(4 People just Dash in primo's room can you guess who is it?)

"Che, your late turf-top..."

"Ou ! WHAT'S THAT TAKO-HEAD?"

"I SAID YOUR LATE TURF-TOP !"

"I GOT LOST TO THE EXTREME !"

"haha, it's fine seems onii-chan lost like us too"

"WE DIDN'T LOST WE JUST TAKE A WRONG TURN BASEBALL-IDIOT !"

(well you get the idea goku pride just cant handle that he **is** actually lost in they way here)

"Ou , DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE SAWADA IS NOW?"

"haha well about that..."

Yamamoto turn his gaze at the brunette laying on the floor unconsciously.

"WHO IS THAT GIRL WITH THE EXTREMLY LONG HAIR?"

"She is Dame-Tsuna"

silents . . .

"OOOOOUUUU, I ALWAYS THOUGHt SHE IS EXTREMLY A BOY"

"SHE IS TURF-TOP ! it's seems like we have a big problem to handle if we need to turn her back to a boy "

"I EXTREMLY DOES NOT UNDERSTAND IS SHE A BOY OR A GIRL?"

"SHE'S A BOY BUT GOT TURN INTO A GIRL IS YOUR HEAD TO TICK TO GET IT TROUGH TURF-TOP?"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE TO THE EXTREME TAKO-HEAD?"

"HOW DO I KNOW TURF-TOP !"

when both of them keep bickering , yamamoto just laugh it off as if it's a street show comedy. while Reborn put on a calculating face on , well Tsuna she did not pass out she just to embarrassed to get up. Oh, almost forget about Lambo. Poor Lambo he got squish by Tsuna ( but he didn't wiggle out of his way either )

The other point of view by the door there are 3 young men with a expression shocked,confused and scarred. They scarred because what are they seeing before their eyes now is like starring in the mirror. With such a similiriaty is like utterly impossible.

They turn their gaze at the their boss and wonder if their boss trying to play a trick on them but with out even asking the answer seems has shown on their boss face it look really pale and confused as much they are.

Of course the three of them non other than Asari the rain guardian,Knuckle the sun guardian and Lampo the lightning guardian. If this is their enemy trick to make them speechless they did a very good job on finding the actors.

"Dame-Tsuna get your ass up i'm getting impatiens here"

"..."

"UP OR DIE"

"I'M UP ! I'M UP ! DON'T SHOT !"

The brunette get up and put the cow child down besides her but she cant confront any of them. She just stare down on her own feet intently as if it's the most interesting thing in the world to stare.

_Jeez, Reborn why is he so moody than usual anyway? Not as if i did something bad. OH NO, OH NO DID I DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD? WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?_

Her face turn into panic mode again. She just stare her feet more intensely then before as if her life depends on it.

"You three shut-up we need to explain to primo who we are before many more misunderstanding occur"

"Yes, Reborn-san you two shut-up !"

"WHY DO I EXTREMELY NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU TAKO-HEAD !"

"because if you don't,MY EARDRUM WILL EXPLODE TURF-HEAD !"

"haha, maa, maa, let's hear what the kid have to say"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> phew it's a bit hard in this chapter so? how was it? bad right?

**Tsuna:** W-W-WHY YOU MAKE ME AS A GIRL ? CANT YOU FIND A REAL GIRL ?

**Me:** No can do.

**Tsuna:** and the reason why?

**Me:** You the ultimate uke what a better reason than this?

**Tsuna:** No i'm not !

**Me:** Yes you are and you know it too.

**Tsuna:** NOOOOO !

**Me:** review ne? what you think about this chapter?

**Tsuna:** DON'T IGNORE ME !

**Me:** Don't worry '_**they**_' will give you as much attention you want even when you don't want them ;)

**Tsuna:** Hieeeeee !

**Reborn:** Now Tsuna let's get you put on your dress that i bought just now.

**Tsuna:** No way ! *run back stage*

He just to cute xD

_**animeluver2224**_-of course lambo will be the one blurt it out the news THAT YOU A GIRL NOW just his mind doesn't work like that to say so, phew good thing you find it cute =)

_** evil lady red**_-yup reborn is jealous but his pride said ' no you cannot be jealous you the number 1 hitman and so on' something like that i think and sadly no there will be no paring huhu you find out soon why =)

_**kyara**_-i'm glad you like the idea (and the other part i don't understand huhu truly sorry french isn't my language :( poor me )

_**kichou**_-that because Lambo mind work is simple whatever word pop in his head he say it xD and HAPPY HALLOWEEN

_**starred**_-i'm glad that you like it =D

and i also thanks to the people fav this story =D

This is the longest chapter that i ever write my head hurt ~

i forgot to ask can you guess who is the seaweed monster that Lambo talking about?


	5. Chaos 4: How a illusionist treat a girl

wooohooo ! i'm refresh ! and pump-up with the reviews,fav, and alerts and also after i release some tension from my head to write a new story ! okay in this chapter _someone _will show up ! heeey i have already give the clue out from the chapter before =D

**Disclaimer:**THE AWESOMENESS OF KHR AND CHARACTER IS NOT BELONG TO ME =(

**Well i'm gonna give a special thanks to star-chan for beta-ing ! wooohoooo !**

* * *

><p>"Vongola Primo, my student here will explain everything..."<p>

All eyes focus on the brunette . . .

"HIEE! REBORN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ! HOW CAN I EXPLAIN WHEN I'M LIKE THIS !"

If you are in a group of hot guys how would you feel? Well do you want to know? Well its not a good thing for a certain brunette. This is a torture from hell to her. She is praying that she have a bit of her sane self in her, somewhere in herself she was wishing and chanting some kind of spell to prevent bad luck from coming (meaning the opposite).

"Juudaime ! I'm sorry, i fail as Juudaime Right-Hand man I could do nothing about your current state ! I'm not worthy !"

Gokudera keep babbling and banging his head on an nearby wall frustrated as if the world was gonna end any minute.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun p-please d-don't do that, it's not your fault"

The brunette said trying to get her friend to calm down but the effect of her soft GIRL voice was too extreme for the occupants in the room so silence took over.

"W-w-what?"

_Ghaaaaaa ! Stop staring at me ! I hate attention ! ! !_

"Dame-Tsuna stop seducing us with your sexual appearance"

"w-w-what are you talking about Reborn !"

A pink dust colored the brunette pale face.

"Haha, maa, maa, the kid might be right.. "

"Yamamoto you too.."

The brunette mentally sighed

"SAWADA YOUR VOICE EXTREMELY SOUND LIKE KYOKO'S !"

"huh?"

_Even if you change your gender your still as dense as ever Tsuna_.

xXx Primo's Family xXx

G give "_Giotto could you explain why does this bunch of brats act and look a lot like us!_" glared

Knuckle give look "_Yes,this is extremely weird in whole new level._"at giotto's straight into eyes

Lampo give a irritated _"Ore-sama hate this bunch of kids especially the kid in cow suit,he pee on my bed !_" look at Giotto.

While Asari gave a calm "_Maa, maa I'm sure Giotto have some kind of explaination, Right Giotto?_" stare at Giotto

While Giotto only give a nervous "_Haha.. about that… I hope I knew..maybe it's only Deamon illusions?_" simple look (ahhhh poor Giotto but i like to pushed him to the edge he look like tsuna when his in panic mode xD)

xXx

Meanwhile Tsuna is trying to figure out how to blurt out the news to Primo, that she is his great-great-great-great grandson but look at her state now? It would lead to more misunderstanding's...

WHOOOSH

A cold wind blow at the back of her neck, she is just overthinking...

xXx

"Kufufufu.."

"Nufufufufu.."

"Kufufufufufu..."

"NUFUFUFUFUFU..."

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU..."

"NUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU.."

"COULD YOU TWO PERVERTED DUO CUT THE CREEPY LAUGH CONTEST ALREADY !"

G and Gokudera yell at . . . dun dun dun . . .

Of course Mukuro and Daemon (the infamous perverted duo)

"EXTREME ! !"

and the extreme-ness of Knuckle and Ryohei. . .

"maa, maa calm down minna.."

The rain guardians took part of it, then they gaze at each other literally gluing their eyes at each other scanning every inch of their body parts and their action seems in sync too. Then they laugh it off as if nothing happen.

"Lambo-san/Ore-sama is hungry when are we gonna eat breakfast?"

Then they glared at each other feeling irritated lighting clash between both of their eyes.

"Oya,oya could all of you stop this stupid sync thing..." Mukuro said. He scanned the whole room wondering where the young brunette was... ahhh, something caught his eyes. He smirk evilly.

The brunette and the blond sigh and face palm not noticing their own action of sync.

"This is going be a long day..."

silence...

"Kufufufu, what a interesting discovery.."

He said sarcastically then he grab the brunette by the waist and whispered seductively...

"Tsunayoshi-kun you look more adorable than i remember..."

The brunette blushed and

"HIEEEEEE !"

"Get your hands off JUUDAIME ! !"

"Haha, yeah can you get your hand off Tsuna"

"Oya,oya it seems you have gain some fans here Tsunayoshi-kun"

xXx Primo's Family xXx

G sigh and said

"Hey perverted-melon head can you stop your joke already i can't stand another sadistic illusionist nor i need another one.."

"Nufufufu, you think i would waste my time and energy to make them?"

"haha, maa, maa, i know there is still more to explain right Giotto?"

"ahhh..."

The blond sweat drop and was scared at the devil in front of him. Yes Asari is a carefree man but when he got mad only god-knows how that poor souls have been torture.

xXx

Mukuro lean towards the brunette face and...

"Boss..., Mukuro-sama...,"

"Oya my dear Chrome close your eye i don't want to corrupt your innocence"

"Chrome ! thank god you're safe.."

"Boss.."

The girl close her eye tightly and she could feel her face turned red.

"Chrome ! don't close your eye ! me and him are not what you think ! ahhhh ! i'm still a boy inside, damn it ! "

"Oya Tsunayoshi-kun don't be shy i see you *beep* in the bathroom everyday"

"You stalked me ! ! ?"

"Kufufufu , It's your own fault you know, you're too careless"

I know you wonder why the others didn't do anything to stop him but Mukuro put some kind of barrier to prevent any kind of interruption. Believe me every single person in there is mad.

**KNOCK ! KNOCK !**

_Thank God ! !_

They scream in their head (except for Daeamon, Asari ,Knuckle, Lampo and Mukuro)

"Oh my, I didn't know that the master's were busy.."

The young maid said as she blushing slightly as soon as she saw the scene between Mukuro and Tsuna.

"Oh no you didn't, it's a perfect time.."

Giotto said putting on a charmer smile that even a girl with a heart as cold as ice would melt.

The young maid almost fainted right there, right now but..

"What is it that you want?"

It got interrupt by G voice.

"Oh, Cozart's son is paying a visit and said that he wanted to meet all of you master's.."

"COZART HAS A SON?"

The primo family shout in union.

* * *

><p>well who you guys think is? ;) anyway i think i did bad in this chapter. Can you give me a review on how was it? i hope you enjoy this one =D sorry for the late update ~<p>

**Tsuna:** YOU ALMOST MAKE MUKURO KISS ME ! !

**Me:** w-w-well, e-everyone want a scene with you Tsu-kun :'(

**Tsuna:** BUT..

**Me:** If not they will KILL ME ! AHHHHH THE HORROR THE TORTURE *shiver*

**Tsuna:** you always torture me.. *stick out tongue*

**Me:** You'll pay ! Just you wait the next chapter ! !

**Tsuna:** Hieeeee !


	6. Chaos 5: When 2 No Good person in 1 room

huhuw i think i did bad before.. oh well at least you guys like it :D

**Me: STAR-CHAN ~ I GOT WORRIED~ BUT I' GLAD YOU'RE OKAY ! =D**

**BAMMM**

**Me: ****Ouch~ *rubbing back of the head* **I** GOT ANOTHER BUMP !**** ! **

**Reborn: You just overeacting, stupid and paranoid so give credit for star-chan for fixing our stupid author mistakes and error.**

**Me: *sobbing*STOP SAYING STUPID ! :'(**

* * *

><p>Silence~<p>

"Yo Giotto, haha.."

Said a person standing in front of the room and next to him was a boy that look like a mini duplicate of him but a little bit more timid.

"COZART SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A SON? WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED? AND WHY I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS?"

The blond bombarded his best-friend with a lot of questions like a paparazzi.

"ssshhh, man you sound like the maids here just now.. how am i supposed to have a kid that is almost the same age as me.. this kid here just pop out of nowhere in front of me like an illusion.."

Cozart explain to the blond in one breath to calm his friend down and to stop him from throwing more questions at him.

"Great~ just what we needed another mini duplicate of us to pop out" Lampo said sarcastically.

"But why did the kid said to the maid that he was extremely your son?" Knuckle asked.

"Enma-kun here said it's the best excuse to avoid the herd of fan-girls to question us.. boy, girls are scary aren't they?"

Cozart said and looking at the boy next to him.

"E-e-enma-kun?"

A soft voice whispered interrupting their conversation.

Cozart scanned the whole room wondering where the hell did that soft girl-ish voice came from.. and he then spot a small brunette staring at him.

"A..ah i didn't mean that all girls are scary"

Cozart said sheepishly trying to cover his slip out.

"huh?"

The brunette tilt her head to the side innocently not knowing what was Cozart saying.

Cozart blush and froze on his spot. Tsuna had just attack Cozart with her max moe-ness which also include all the occupants in the room that saw her to feel their cheeks getting red-er by the second..

"TSU-TSU-TSUNA KUN ! ! ! ?"

Enma scream his lungs out as if he saw a ghost or monster or...well you get the idea.. You also can see his cheeks are almost as red as his hair.

The brunette run towards Enma.

As Enma he was seeing a cute girl run towards him. He just want to avoid her but he isn't sure if the girl is really his friend but he always thought that Tsuna was a cross dresser because a certain spartan tutor always saying that it was for training or something but this can be one of those moments but he need to see which part of this girl show any sign of...

"Offhh.."

He fall backwards at the same time the brunette tripped over her own two feet and fell on top of him, their faces were inches away from each other, both of them could feel each other breath on their lips,Enma look at Tsuna eyes and subconsciously lean forward but the moment got interrupt by none other than...

"Haha, that's dangerous..."

Yamamoto said while he caught the brunette before any kiss scene begin,both of the young bosses face were as red as a tomato and they were staring at the floor intensely because of the embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong> WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ! !

**ME:** HEY BE GRATEFUL OKAY? LAST TIME I NEED TO ENDURE MUKURO TORTURE OF HELL AHHHHHH

* * *

><p>"Oya, oya Tsunayoshi-kun you need to be careful if not there will be another person to endure my play time"<p>

The pineapple pervert said as he smirk evilly at Enma.

"Dame-Tsuna stop torturing the poor boy.."

Reborn said tilting his fedora hat while changing Leon into a machine gun.

"Juudaime I hate to agree with the perverted pineapple head but his right you need to be more careful.."

As Gokudera said that he really was itching to blow up a certain pineapple head, baseball freak and umm i don't know what kinda nickname Gokudera gave Enma.

Well as for the Primo Family they just had to stop their urge to attack the poor boy because they need to act like adults(maybe)

'Oh, Hell or Heavens save the poor boy from being torture to the extreme..'

Knuckle pray for the mini cozart soul.

Enma was having a nervous breakdown because of the death glares he was receiving from everyone in the room(poor boy) he feel as if he just enter a hell that can guaranteed pain and suffering for eternity.

"Ummm.. a-a-ano etoo.. i'm fine i just trip like i always do,why are you guys so tense up?"

The brunette ask staring at all the occupants in the room with her big caramel eyes full of curiosity (and cuteness)

"B-b-because it's boss.."

The cute one eye illusionist said finally speaking up.

PANG

"Dame-Tsuna stop wasting our time.."

A certain infant slam the brunette head using a frying pan making the brunette fell towards Giotto. The blond caught the brunette by the arm and stare at her.

The brunette start to feel really uncomfortable by his stare and the intense glare of the others in the room she also felt as if she was a ping pong ball being throw here and there.

"Are you okay?"

The blond ask still staring at the brunette,his eyes couldn't stop scanning every part of her petite body,he was full of interest and he had an urge to cuddle the brunette to death.

_She's cuter looking when i look at her closely so fragile and soft and.._

"P-primo-san c-can you let go?"

The brunette soft voice said interrupting his thoughts.

"why?"

"H-huh?"

"Ehem.. i mean y-yeah.. haha"

_'Damn it..'_

xXx

"Baka Tsuna-nii, Lambo-san hungry.. Lambo-san want grape candy.."

Child in a cow print suit whine while picking his nose.

"SHUT IT AHOOSHI ! DON'T YOU SEE JUUDAIME IS BUSY !" (whoa it rhyme xD)

"I'M EXTREMELY ANGRY AND IS MAKING MY TUMMY HUNGRY !" (again xD)

"maa, maa Gokudera see senpai is also hungry.."

"That Turf-top is always hungry.."

Gokudera grumbled..

**GROWWWLLL~**

"HIEEE ! GOMEN..."

The brunette squeak out her face was scarlet red.

"Dame-Tsuna stop flirting we all hungry here.."

"H-hai.."

_'I'M NOT FLIRTING ! I'M A BOY FOR GOODNESS SAKE ! DAMN YOU REBORN !'_

"I heard that.."

The infant said while changing leon into his favorite gun and...

"HIEEE ! DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME !"

"then stop hie-ing and start talking.."

Then there's a sound clicking signaling that the infant is really getting irritated by the second and wanted to get it over with or he will loose his cool. He does NOT like others play with his dame-student except for him. (haha i hope it doesnt OOC much kay, continue on..)

The brunette 'try' to explain her situation out while fidgeting looking like a girl trying to confess her feelings (well she is a 'GIRL' right now xD you just need put some flowery background)

The blond gulp feels like she really trying to confess something, something BIG something his intuition DOESN'T want him to hear.

"P-primo-san?"

"Err, sorry i space out a moment ago,what did you just said?"

"I.."

"GIOTTO ! THAT SPY IS A *beep* LIAR *beep* *beep* *beep*"

"Baka-Tsuna-nii what is *beep* , *beep* and *beep* ?"

"Errr..."

The brunette sweat drop at the cow suit child question.

"Oya? didn't you ever heard curiosity kill the cow.."

The sadistic illusionist said while smirking.

"Hieee ! mukuro.. don't scare him !"

"Lambo-san doesn't want dieee !"

"OUUU ! LET'S KICK WHOEVER THOSE CURIOSITY GUY IS TO THE EXTREEEMMEE !"

"Errr, onii-chan curiosity isn't a person.."

"STUPID TURF-TOP !"

"haha, maa, maa aren't we all having fun here?"

_'WHAT SO FUN ABOUT ALL THIS?'_

The brunette scream in her head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP !"

The 1st gen storm guardian finally snapped.

"I WILL NEVER APPROVED THAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE THE DESCENDANT OF OUR WILL IN A MILLION YEARS !"

G shout to them then..

"err.. d.. d.. DESCENDANT ! ! ! ?"

* * *

><p>oww my head it hurt ~ AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT ENMA REACTION IF IT'S BAD :( and<p>

WOW ! IT'S OKAMI ! ! ! I LOVE YOU STORY ! ! ! :DDD ehem.. i mean.. xD ookkaaayy

**10th Squad 3rd Seat** I'm sorry i forgot what takeshi calls ryohei so i just put whatever pop in my head xD

and about asari, he is getting annoyed he just crankY because he just got up and suddenly there's yelling here and there and when he get angry.. you don't want to know what will happen next ;)

i would like to gave** BIG BIG BIG thanks who reviews and like my story, i'm so touch huhu xD i also gave a BIG BIG BIG thanks who fav and alerts hope you guys still reads these story till it find its end.**

and YEY ! CHU-CHAN YOUR REVIEW IS REALLY ADORABLE XD ! AND I'M ALSO LOVE YOUR STORY ! ! ! ehem.. :x

**Tsuna:** HIEEE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MAN PRIDE ! ! ! ?

**Me:** Oh? *eats popcorn* you have one?

**Tsuna:** OF COURSE I DO ! I'M A BOY !

**Reborn:** Stop shouting Dame-Tsuna your pride is small the same goes to your's *beep*

**Tsuna:** HIEEE ! !

**Me:** Ouch, anyway review ne? i know this one isn't so funny like the last one at least i tried :'((

**Reborn:** Dame-La-chan you just lazy..

**Me:** *sobbing in the corner* you meany.. i did tried !


End file.
